


Spooky (German)

by Dracula



Category: Spooky - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Child Death, Death, Gen, Ghosts
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracula/pseuds/Dracula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Kind wird überfahren und stirbt...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spooky (German)

**Author's Note:**

> Wenn ihr Fragen habt, dürft ihr gerne fragen :)

So fing der Spuk in Darktown an: Daniel Craw war ein ganz normaler Zehnjähriger. Er konnte gut tanzen und Fußball spielen. Eine ganz besondere Gabe aber hatte er in der Musik: Das absolute Gehör. Deswegen konnte er besonders gut Klavier spielen.

Doch eines Tages sollte sich alles ändern: Es war ein schwüler Frühlingsnachmittag und Daniel und seine ein Jahr ältere Schwester Susan, die gemeinsam mit ihrer besten Freundin in der nahe gelegenen Kleinstadt Shady Falls unterwegs war, hatten frei. Herr Craw, ihr Vater, war gerade bei der Arbeit in einer Autowerkstatt in der Nähe des Hauses. Frau Craw, ihre Mutter, bereitete das Mittagessen vor. "Daniel, gehst du bitte schnell zum Supermarkt und holst etwas Milch?", bat sie ihren Sohn. Dieser antwortete: "Ja, kann ich machen."

Als er zur Tür hinausgegangen war, fing es an zu regnen. Nicht stark, aber spürbar. Der Geruch von nassem Gras stieg Daniel in die Nase. Die wenigen Sonnenstrahlen, die sich ihren Weg durch die Wolken bahnten, konnte er auf der Haut spüren. Gemütlich schlenderte er den ihm vertrauten Weg entlang.

In Gedanken versunken überquerte er eine viel befahrene Straße. Der Regen war inzwischen stärker geworden. Plötzlich hörte er das Quietschen von Autoreifen. Wie erstarrt blieb er stehen. Daniel blickte in das Gesicht des geschockten Fahrers. Vor Schreck war er wie gelähmt. Der Anblick des Fahrers war das letzte, was er sehen sollte, bevor sich Dunkelheit über ihn legte.

Der aufgeregte Fahrer reagierte schnell und rief den Notarzt:

"Ich brauche einen Notarzt! Schnell!"  
"Was ist passiert?"  
"Ich habe einen kleinen Jungen angefahren! Er atmet nicht mehr, hat keinen Puls!"  
"Wo befinden Sie sich?"  
"In Darktown an der Hauptstraße."  
"Wir sind schon unterwegs!"

Doch trotz der schnellen Reaktion kam für Daniel jede Hilfe zu spät. Er starb noch an der Unfallstelle.

Als ihr Sohn nach zwei Stunden noch immer nicht zurückgekehrt war, ging Frau Craw zur Polizei. Dort wurde ihr die schreckliche Nachricht vom Tod des Kindes mitgeteilt.

Sofort informierte sie ihren Mann. Dieser sprach mit seinem Chef und kam so schnell wir möglich nach Hause.

Als Susan am Abend heimkam, sah sie das Bild ihres Bruders mit einer Blume und einer Kerze davor auf dem Wohnzimmertisch stehen. Schon den ganzen Tag über hatte sie das seltsame Gefühl, das ihr sagte, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte, gehabt. "Wo ist Daniel?", fragte sie. "Er... er ist... von uns gegangen. Man hat ihn überfahren", schluchzte der Vater. Sofort brach sie in Tränen aus.

Doch was zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch niemand ahnte: Daniel war bei ihnen. Sie konnten ihn nur nicht wahrnehmen. Er hatte sich in den Geist Spooky verwandelt. Seine Lieben so traurig zu sehen und nichts dagegen unternehmen zu können, belastete ihn sehr. Immer wieder versuchte er, sich bemerkbar zu machen, doch meist wurden seine Bemühungen falsch interpretiert.

Fünf Wochen später war es endlich soweit. Frau Craw war gerade dabei, sich einen Kaffee zu kochen. Als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie ihn: Ihren Sohn. Zuerst konnte sie ihren eigenen Augen nicht trauen. "Nein!", sagte sie sich, "das ist nicht möglich! Das muss WUnschdenken sein!" "Kann Wunschdenken das?"; fragte Spooky und ließ die Kaffeetasse, die auf dem Küchentisch stand, schweben. Da wusste Frau Craw: Was sie sah, war echt. Überglücklich schloss sie den Geist in die Arme.

Auch der Rest der Familie konnte ihn nun sehen, doch der zweite Mai 2002 - das Datum, an dem sich der Unfall ereignet hatte - würde für sie alle mit negativen Erinnerungen verbunden bleiben.


End file.
